Abandon Logic
by jennybenny2845
Summary: Rodolphus has never been able to think straight when it comes to Bellatrix. When the Dark Lord comes to him with his latest request, he can't say no, especially since it'll make her happy.


A/N: Challenges & prompts at the bottom.

* * *

 **Abandon Logic**

* * *

Your wife sits beside the Dark Lord, unable to control her excitement as he explains his plan to you. She's the happiest you've seen her in years. Her patience has paid off, and she'll soon have the one thing she's always wanted.

Schooling your face, you do your best to mask your emotions. Your fingers shake with the sudden desire to wrap them around her pale neck.

Must she flaunt in in your face?

You've known from the first that her heart never belonged to you. You weren't bothered. Everyone advised you to give her some time. They assured you she'd come around.

Fools, the lot of them. She robbed you of the best years of your life. You remained faithful, no matter how tempted you were to stray.

What'd you get in return?

Nothing.

Her black boots trampled all over your heart. The dirt on the hem of her robe is worth more than you.

"You should be pleased that I have chosen Bella for this important task," stresses the Dark Lord. He leans toward Bellatrix and runs a bony finger down her pale cheek, leaving a pink spot in its wake. He places his hand atop hers and caresses it with the pad of his thumb.

She tears her gaze away from him and finally glances at you. Her broad smile is a dagger to your heart.

Waves of anger rush through you. It infuriates you that he can elicit these reactions from her. She's never looked at you that way in all your years together. You've never considered yourself a jealous man until you noticed her feelings for him.

Like a good servant, she laps up his attention. She perches at the edge of her seat, ready and willing to do whatever he asks of her.

"I didn't want to tell you, but Bella insisted. I thought it over, and you deserved to know given your loyal service."

Your control slips for a second, and your brow furrows. You hope the Dark Lord reads it as confusion. Unable to trust your words, you merely nod.

An unspoken question lingers. _Will you care for the child if something happens to us?_ You mull it over. Neither one of them would openly voice such a thought. Of course, they're going to defeat Potter and will be amongst the last ones standing at the end.

He catches your attention, his red eyes boring into you. He demands a reply, and you've long learned to supply it before he asks again.

"Thank you, my Lord." You place your hand over your heart and bow your head in gratitude.

"You may go," he replies. He shoos you away with the flick of his hand. Bella leans closer, her breasts practically spilling out of her corset. She eyes him up and down like a meal that she's ready to devour. Your stomach roils, and your legs shake. You still them, rise from your chair and cross the room toward the door.

"Unless you wish to watch. Perhaps I can teach you a thing or two."

His words take your breath away. You turn back, opening your mouth to reply.

"I'm kidding. Can't ruin this special moment with another set of eyes, can we?"

"Yes, my Lord," you answer quickly. You place your hand on the doorknob, hoping he won't say anything else.

xxx

You retreat to your room and pour yourself a tumbler full of Firewhisky. You'll need it to get through the night. The thought of his skeletal body atop Bellatrix's sensual curves sickens you. What's worse is that your room shares a wall with his. You can only hope that they've cast a Silencing Charm, but you've learned not to expect these acts of kindness from him.

Your mind wanders as you sip your drink. Would the child have Bellatrix's unruly curls? Admittedly, the power such a child could possess intrigues you. Honestly, you wouldn't mind caring for the child should you manage to outlive them. You're okay with having a piece of her that might love you back.

You're unsure of how much time passes while you wait. You drown your nerves with more Firewhisky. Surprisingly, you can't hear anything, and for that you're thankful.

The doorknob to the room turns and Bellatrix steps inside. A look of pure victory shines in her onyx eyes. Your reality breaks apart with her arrival.

She pads over to the dresser and strips off her dress. You quickly glance at her pale flesh, pleased to see no signs of torture. Her skin's flushed, but that's expected. You're tempted to ask her why the Dark Lord didn't have her spend the night.

"How was it?" The question slips out, and you can't call it back. You didn't mean to ask, but you're desperate to know.

"Oh, it was glorious!" she exclaims as she sits on her side of the bed. "He's magnificent."

Struggling to keep your composure, you knock back the rest of your drink. You set the tumbler on the nightstand, missing how she jumps at the sound of the glass hitting the wood.

"I suppose you'll want to get your rest." You slide under the covers and turn to your side, unwilling and unable to look at her. You turn off the light, happy that she hasn't thought to argue.

Minutes later, she too slips under the covers. She yanks away the blankets, leaving you half-exposed. Typically, you'd tug them back, but you're too tired and hurt to care.

xxx

Hours later, her crying wakes you. You figure they're tears of joy, so you shut your eyes, willing yourself to fall back asleep. Then, a broken cry escapes from her lips.

Did he hurt her? You fight back the urge to bolt from your bed and confront him. But, that won't do. She's the most powerful person you know. Besides, she won't let you anywhere near her to comfort her.

Picking up your wand, you aim it at the music box on her nightstand. It pops open, revealing a dancing ballerina. The bed sheets rustle, and you hope she won't say anything and punish you for your act of kindness.

Her crying ceases shortly after, and you're able to fall asleep.

You wake up in a daze the next morning, the events from last night jumbled in your memory. You wouldn't have remembered anything had you not woken to a vase of blood red roses, her favourites. She rouses from her sleep and casts you a sour look, but brightens upon noticing the flowers.

A scintilla of hope fills you. Perhaps everything's gone to plan, and it won't happen again. But, you've never considered yourself lucky, so you brace yourself for more evenings like this.

You rise from the bed and cross the room towards the door. She lifts the bouquet to her nose.

You'll adapt. You always have. If Bellatrix's happy with the arrangement, so are you. As they say, love is blind, and you've had blinders on when it comes to her.

Placing your hand on the doorknob, you begin to exit the room to give her a moment to savour her memories.

"Thank you," she calls. Her words render you speechless, and you push the door open, unsure of what to say.

* * *

Word Count: 1213.

Submitted for Hogwarts Writing Club:

-Character Appreciation: 6 (word) victory.

-Shannon's Showcase: #5 Belarus: (word) magnificent, (item) rose and (lyric) "My reality seems to break apart with her arrival."

-Showtime. #6 I Dreamed a Dream - (phrase) Love is blind.

-Buttons. O4. Vase and W3. glorious.

-Ami's Audio Admirations: 10. The Implant – (emotion) jealousy.

-Emmy's Emporium 17. Airag (object) - Firewhisky.

Also submitted for:

-The Insane House Challenge #446 Word – Scintilla

-365 Prompt Challenge #313 Title – Abandon Logic.

-Resolutions Challenge: #4 13/50 stories written in 2018.

-May Scavenger Hunt #4 Prompt Set (word) broken, (action) crying and (object) music box.

-May Fanfiction Writing Month – 1213 words.


End file.
